


Imaginary Boyfriends

by adventuresofcomicbookgirl



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon - Anime Dub, Cousin Incest, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofcomicbookgirl/pseuds/adventuresofcomicbookgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, after watching some of the painful censorship of the Sailor Moon dub, particularly "Amara" saying she would "scoop up Darien" because "after all we're the same height and we both like motorcycles" but noting that "Amara" and "Michelle" still seemed very much like lovers- I thought it would be fun to write a ficlet about Michelle and Amara's tragic incestuous love. It turned out a bit more sad than I imagined, but hey. It's short. And kind of meta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imaginary Boyfriends

"You and him aren't the same height, you know"

"What?" Amara was startled at her cousin suddenly speaking. They had been watching television together in silence.

"That Darien. He's got a good few inches on you."

Amara wrinkled her brow. "Oh. I guess."

"Honestly," Michelle sniffed. Amara attempted to put her arm around her, but her cousin scooted away from her to the other end of the couch.

"Wow, you're really jealous," Amara said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmmm…" Amara faced Michelle, resting her chin on her palm. "So tell me, is Brad taller than me too?"

Michelle had been bent over in a sulk, but her head shot up at this. "What?"

"You know. Your vaunted first kiss. Does he also "have a few inches" on me? Maybe in more ways than one, eh? Or did you ever get far enough to see that…"

"You…" Michelle's face was beat red.

"Honestly, I guess you must have met him pretty early on," Amara's usually flat voice had taken on a sharp edge. "Because, you know, I could have sworn that your first kiss was when we were eight years old, at that family reunion…"

" _Stop it,"_ Michelle hissed through her teeth.

"Did I hit a nerve? Let me guess, you and Brad had a bad breakup? Poor thing," Amara sneered.

Michelle clenched her fists, crumpling her skirt in the process. "You know better than anyone that there is no Brad."

"Ah, I see. So you can have imaginary boyfriends, but I can't," Amara shrugged. "Typical."

"Is that what that was about? You said that about Darien on purpose, just because I told a white lie?"

"A white lie, huh?" Amara leaned back, putting her hands behind her head. "I guess that's what our whole lives have been, cousin."

Michelle got up from the couch. Her eyes were closed, and the flush on her cheeks had settled to a dull pink. "You know, ever since that day at the family reunion, there have been so many times I wished to myself we weren't related, that we weren't both girls, that we could do whatever we wanted."

"Yeah?" Amara's voice was flat and uncaring again.

"Yes. And I'm wishing right now. I wish we weren't related. Because then, I would have never had to meet you."

Swallowing back her tears, Michelle walked out of their living room, leaving Amara all alone.


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted on tumblr to continue this. Michelle has a nightmare.

Amara woke up to the sound of someone whimpering. 

“Michelle.  **Michelle!”**

Her cousin’s eyes snapped open. Michelle was covered in sweat and her sheets were twisted in her hands. 

“You were having a nightmare,” Amara told her.

Michelle sat up shakily, wiping her face with the quilt. Amara thought she might have been crying too.

“What was it about?” Amara reached out hesitantly, about to put her hand on Michelle’s shoulder, but the other girl turned away. She slid her legs over her side of the bed and stood up.

“I don’t remember. Probably something stupid. I’m really sorry I woke you.” Michelle slid into her slippers, still not looking at Amara. “You know, I’ve been thinking we should stop sleeping in the same bed like this.”

“What?” Amara sat up. “But we’ve shared a room since we were little. Lots of family…does that.”

“Well, we’re not little anymore,” Michelle said stiffly. “There’s plenty of rooms in the apartment. I’m going for a swim.”

“It’s three in the morning.”

“Go back to sleep.” Michelle grabbed her robe and walked out of the room.

Amara sighed and got out of bed herself. Her school uniform was closest so she put that on. 

_You honestly think I don’t know what you’re dreaming about? You think I’m not dreaming the same thing?_

_**Now**  you want a separate room. You should know it’s far too late to go into your own world._


End file.
